Sunset Reunion
by Queenpoet20
Summary: A reunion and marriage of angel's


**Note:** I do not own any of these characters the poem I got off a website of romantic poetry and i do not know who the author is but the song i wrote myself. At the end I talk of a quilt peice if you want to see it I did make on I just don't havesite to put the picture on so submit a review asking for it and i will send you the pic.

**In a Paris Hospital**

"I'm here sweety," Mac said stroking the children hand and Anna held the other one. Robin smiled up at her uncle Mac and mom.

"Hello beautiful." came a voice from the front of the bed. Robin looked and saw Stone in his jean jacket and long black hair. Stone just as he was before he ever got AIDS

"I knew you would come," Robin said. Mac looked to Anna and felt a cold chill run down his spine.

"Its Stone isn't it pumpkin," Mac asked?

"Yes and he's so beautiful. He's so healthy not a mark of sickness anywhere on him," Robin said weekly.

"What does he want sweety," Anna asked hoping against hope it wasn't what she knew it was?

"He says its time for me to go," Robin said, "but I'm scared."

"Its ok Pumpkin. You fought a good fight its time for you to rest," Mac said. Anna was about to protest and Mac shook his head and Anna understood. She knew she couldn't do anything else to help her daughter except to help her let go of this world and move on into the next.

"Sweety Stone is going to take you to your dad and the two of you can have a party like no other," Anna said.

Robin looked up at Stone and reached out to take his hand. Stone took her hand and pulled her into his arms. Robin looked at herself and saw she was in her favorite dress, the white one with the purple flowers. "Beautiful," Stone said stroking her cheek and the two truly reunited in a passionate kiss.

"What about them," she said looking over had her body now lifeless and her mom and uncle Mac holding her hands.

"They and everyone who loved you will grieve but we will be there in spirit to help them deal with the pain. But for now its time to be with those who have been waiting," he said stretching out his hand as her father came running up to her. Robin left Stone's arms and grabbed her father close. "Missed you peanut," Robert said holding his daughter close and the three walked away into the awaiting sunset.

"Take care of her Stone," Mac whispered.

"Hold her close Robert," Anna added as she stood up and kissed her precious child on the forehead. Anna and Mac stood and left the room leaving the rest to the doctors. "Stone chose the perfect time," Mac said.

"Sunset," Anna asked?

"They loved sunsets. He died at Sunset and he came to take her at Sunset just as it was meant to be," Mac said and the two walked to make the arangments.

**Back in Port Charles**

Lucy couldn't believe what Felicia had just told her in between sobs she asked, "She was doing so well on the Cocktail how did this happen?"

"The Cocktail isn't a cure you know that," Felicia said sobbing herself.

"Mac and Anna are brining her ashes home tonight. The arrive on the 8pm flight," Felicia said crying herself.

"Has anyone told Sonny," Kevin asked?

"Told Sonny what," Carly asked as she overheard the conversation taking place at the nurses station? Felicia handed Carly the letter Mac had sent and Carly turned pale white. "I'll tell Jax, Sonny and Jason," Carly said as she went back to the waiting room outside Michael therapists and started crying. Michael came out and asked Carly what was wrong. "Do you remember Robin the girl you met at Grandma Lilia's Funeral with the black hair," Carly asked and Michael nodded his head. "Well she died last night in her sleep. She had been sick for a while but she finally went on to heaven last night. I didn't know her well but your dad and Jason and uncle Jax were real close to her. I called them and they are meeting us at Daddy's house and I have to tell them she died. Your daddy and her were real close so I don't know how he will take it. Will you take care of Morgan while we talk," Carly asked her son.

"Ok mommy," Michael said hugging her close. Nearby Alan was listening and tears feel down his face. He had been the one to tell Robin she had AIDS, and to start her on the Cocktail. He had watched her grow from a child into a beautiful woman and now she was gone. The news devastated as much as any death of his own children did.

When Carly arrived at Sonny's Michael hugged everyone then went upstairs to be with Morgan. "I'm glad you could all make it," Carly said.

"What is this Carly another attempt to say something untrue about me," Reese asked?

"Believe it or not Reese this has nothing to do with you. I have so horrible news to tell you all," Carly said sitting down opposite Sonny. "I was at the hospital when I overheard a conversation between Lucy and Felicia. Sonny, Jason, Jax, Robin died last night in the hospital of Pneumonia," Carly said as again she started crying. Jason looked in total shock, Courtney held Jax as he sobbed into her arms and Sonny stood and walked toward the window.

"She could be lying to get your all's sympathy," Reese said.

"Carly will lie about almost anything but not this. Robin was like my daughter. She dated Jason and was real close to Jax though his wife Brenda. Robin was my best friends girlfriend before he died of AIDS in 98," Sonny said leaning on the glass. Carly came up behind him held his shoulder, "She is coming home tonight on the 8pm flight. Mac's brining her home," Carly said. "I'll call Felicia and get the funeral information," Carly finished as she walked to the phone and made the calls.

Sonny went outside, Reese tried to comfort him but he just shrugged her away wanting to spend time alone. He walked in his backyard and felt so alone. He got Max to drive him back to his old Pent House. As he walked in he was flooded with memories and the smell of Garlic from the time Stone attempted to cook and took 3 cloves of garlic as 3 whole garlic skin and all. The memory brought back a smile to Sonny's face.

"Never could cook," Stone's spirit said as Sonny walked upstairs.

"I never let you even try after that event," Sonny replied.

Sonny entered the room where Stone had died and laid on the bed. "I bet you two are making up for lost time," Sonny said with a small smile.

"It wasn't easy for her but it was time," Stone said sitting beside Sonny.

"Why didn't she let us know," Sonny asked?

"She didn't have a chance. Pneumonia is a fast killer she didn't have a clue till it was to late. But don't worry she didn't feel any pain," Stone reassured Sonny as Sonny drifted off into his memories. Carly walked in a bit later knowing he would come here she placed a bowel of soup and tea on the bedside table then covered him up lightly. Once she was back in the hall she clasped her hands in a prayer, "Stone, Robin I know you two are probably throwing a huge party up there now that you are back together but I was wondering could you maybe pay a few visits to those still here one earth because a lot of people down here are very broken up at the loss of Robin," Carly said as she went back downstair just as Reese walked in.

"Should have figured you go after Sonny in his moment of weakness," Reese claimed.

"Resse shut-up. Sonny tends to shut down when he grieves and he pushed everyone away its just the way he is. Robin is the only one I have ever known who was able to break through except for Lilia death but that was a different thing all together. I've seen him grieve for his unborn children he lost and Lilly and it was horrible. I know how to handle him but by all means go ahead and try and comfort him but don't say I didn't warn you," Carly said as she stopped a clock Robin had sent Sonny from Paris to recognize the death of a loved one. She placed a black scarf over it to emphasize the loss.

Jason had taken his bike out and gone to the old boxcar witch he had since bought along with the land it now sat on. It was where he had some of his favorite memories of Robin. His eye's misted with tears as he remember his first encounter with Robin in the hospital as he came out of his coma she was going on and on about some party he had missed but all Jason remembered thinking was that there was an Angel sitting beside him. It was some time before he saw her again on the bridge, he was trying to reconcile everything from how he felt to how people went on and on about the old Jason and Robin had come just to relax and get away from the world and talk to Stone. The bridge held so many memories of her from their first kiss, to all their goodbye's.

Luke sat outside of Ruby's as a tear fell down his face and Lucky came up beside him, "She loved to eat here with Stone even when he was confined to bed they ordered from here and Sonny had someone pick it up," Lucky said sitting down next to his father.

"We made a huge ice cream sundae Stone, Robin, Miguel and I. It was on Stone's to do list and Ruby just laughed as we made this huge mess of a sundae on her bar. Robin was smiles from ear to ear," Brenda said joining her friends. "I was in NY on a Photo Shoot and Lois called," she said hugging Luke close.

"Robin loved to read and when she read aloud it was like poetry to the ears," Nikolas said as he and Emily joined them. "Her beautiful spirit healed me after my accident faster than any medicine ever could," Nikolas finished.

"She was a rare soul," Emily said holding Nikolas.

"She was a Scorpio. Hard as stone when it came to a fight and soft as new snow when it came to love just like Anna and Robert. I bet Robert is holding her so tight right now," Luke said.

"Doubt Stone is allowing him," Sonny said as he joined the little group with Carly behind him.

"Robert can body slam Stone," Luke said jokingly

"Can you body slam in heaven," Lucky asked smiling?

"I bet Robin is looking down on this little gathering and smiling. She loved when people got together who didn't usually get together and talked," Bobby said joining them.

"I have to run an errand," Carly said as she hugged Luke, Bobby and Sonny asking Bobby to watch over Sonny and leaving to check on Jason.

Carly walked through the park to find Michael with Leticia playing with Morgan and Christina, "Mommy," Michael yelled and came up and hugged his mother.

"Thanks big man I needed that," Carly said hugging him back.

"Do you miss Robin too," Michael asked?

"I guess so. See when you were born I was very sick and she helped uncle Jason take care of you till I as better. I guess I'm just realizing how much she really gave me," Carly said hugging Michael tighter then leaving the park to see Jason.

"Figures you would be here," Carly said finding Jason at the boxcar.

"I lived here when Robin and I first met," Jason said absently as Carly sat down beside him, "She bought me a helmet because I drove my bike so recklessly and when she came by one day she noticed I had turned it into a plant holder," Jason said with a smile, "I told her I didn't care if I hurt my head one way or another I would be Jason."

"She was probably scared that if you turned into the old Jason you may see her as the young girl you grew up with and not the woman that you loved," Carly said.

"I have loved few women Carly and I give my loyalty to even fewer and Robin was one of those few besides you, even Sam and Courtney don't have my loyalty as you two do," Jason said as a tear streamed down his face, "She taught me to love and so much more," Jason said as Carly held him close.

"She taught everyone she met something special," Carly said holding her dear friend.

That night as the news wove its way around Port Charles people started to talk and remember Robin and Stone and that made everyone feel better. Luke sat on the porch smoking a cigar, "You and your Cigar's," Roberts spirit said coming up and putting his own cigar to his lips.

"I think I recall you smoking them also," Luke quipped.

"She's safe old man," Robert said.

"You can tell me that but it doesn't make me feel any less guilty. I feel as if I didn't protect her enough. You made me promise I would," Luke said.

"She had enough protectors what she need was a friend and as I remember you were defiantly one of those," Robert replied.

"I wasn't a very good one," Luke replied.

"Wrong old man you gave her space but never to much that she didn't know where you were when she needed a good laugh, memory, or hug," Robert replied.

"Did she tell you that," Luke asked?

"No I saw that with my own eyes. Go see Laura you might be sunrise what you find," Robert said smiling. Luke looked up at him with questions on his face.

"What does that mean," Luke asked?

"Lets just say that Robin is still creating miracles and now if you will excuse me I have to go get ready for a wedding. Seems my daughter has been waiting some time to get married to a certain young man named Stone and she plans to do so at sunset tomorrow at their bridge," Robert said with a smile as he disappeared. Luke smiled as he hoped into his car and sped away.

Carly had taken Jason back to Sonny's Penthouse knowing Sonny would want to spend the night there as would Jason to close to Robin. Carly buzzed around allowing both men their space but making sure there was food and drinks around.

Sonny laid on Stone's bed trying to find a way to reconcile Robins death with his heart and his head, "Four layers," Stone's spirit.

"Four layers," Sonny asked?

"Yeah well you're the best cook and my best man and Robin and I want a four teared chocolate and vanilla cake," Stone asked?

"Best man," Sonny asked sitting up.

"We may be dead but we are soulmate and in heaven soulmates get married," Stone said sitting next to Sonny. "And you know what's bad," Stone asked?

"What," Sonny asked?

"I still have to wear a tux. Robin in insisting," Stone replied.

"Do you have the rings," Sonny asked?

"Hoped you would get them," Stone said standing up.

"But how will you get them if I have there here," Sonny asked?

"The same way I got the ring that was in my urn," Stone said shaking his hand. The ring was a simple gold mans ring Sonny had put with Stone's ashes as a gift. Stone smiled, "Have to get going still a lot to do before sunset," Stone said leaving.

Jason slept on the couch in the living room. Jason saw Robin sitting in front of a mirror with Lilia, now well, doting on her. Robin saw Jason in the mirror's reflection and Lilia nodded kissing her Grandson and patting his cheek.

"Glad to see you," Robin said hugging Jason close.

"I should have been there," Jason said.

"No you are exactly where you are meant to be. Sonny needs you now he's about to learn a very important lesson and its going to show him a lot. He needs you by his side and anyway's there was nothing anyone could do to stop my death," Robin said as they sat on a near by couch.

"Looks like your getting ready for a party," Jason said?

"My wedding," Robin replied.

"Wish there was something I could do," Jason said.

"A party might be nice," Robin replied?

"A party," Jason asked?

"I don't want to be mourned. I celebrated life please help people remember that," Robin pleaded.

"When's the wedding," Jason asked?

"Sunset at the bridge. Good thing about spirits we can be anywhere," Robin kidded as she walked back to her mirror and Jason woke up to see Sonny walking down the stairs.

"I have to go pick up some rings," Sonny said.

"I need to call mac and see about changing the funeral into a party," Jason said.

"What," Carly asked? Sonny looked at Jason and knew.

"Robin told you," Sonny asked.

"Yeah its at sunset. She said she wants everyone to celebrate her life as she did," Jason said.

"Seem's I'm the best man and Stone wants a special ring for Robin," Sonny said.

"Have you both gone nuts," Carly asked?

"Not nuts just happy," Luke said as he came into the Penthouse with a now well Laura. Carly screamed and went and hugged her she knew how much Luke needed Laura and Carly loved few people but her uncle Luke was one of them.

"Robin and Stone are getting married today at sunset at the bridge and they want all their friends there living and dead," Laura explained.

"Sounds like Robin. She never did like sadness," Carly said, "Well if there is going to be a wedding we are going to need flower's," Carly said grabbing her bag, "and I know just where to get the perfect ones," Carly said as she left.

"She's not going to do something crazy," Laura asked?

"No I think she is actually going to do something just right," Luke said with a smile

Carly had Max take her to the Quatermaines and when she arrived she was greeted by Edward, "You know," she asked?

"They are getting married. Lilia told me last night. She said you would be by for flowers to make bouquets. I had Gardner put out sheers, gloves and baskets for you. She will help you dethorn them and turn them into bouquets after you've finished picking them," Edward said with a smile, "Who's doing the food," he asked?

"I don't know but everyone is gathering over at the Penthouse. I called Sonny to tell him what I was doing. Call him and check," Carly said as she went into Lilia's garden. Carly sat back after picking enough roses and other flowers for at least twenty bouquets. Gardner was dethroning them as Carly took a break. Carly drifted off to sleep, "What's going on momma," a little girl asked her. Carly looked before her and there stood Caroline the daughter she would have had with Sonny if AJ hadn't pushed her down the stairs.

"There's going to be a very special wedding at sunset and we are all getting ready," Carly said as she pulled her daughter onto her lap.

"Can I come," the little girl asked?

"OF course you can," came Robin as she entered the garden, "How did you know," Robin asked Carly referring to the flowers?

"Everyone loves these Roses but you really loved Lilia like a daughter I thought it only appropriate. Hope she isn't mad," Carly said hugging Caroline..

"No she's happy," Robin said kneeling next to Carly and Caroline. "Will you be my flower girl," Robin asked Caroline?

"Yeah," Caroline squealed hugging Robin. Robin sent Caroline on her way to get ready as Carly stopped Robin from leaving.

"Watch her like you did Michael till I'm able to come and join her," carly asked?

"Always," Robin said as she disappeared and Carly woke up to make a special basket of rose petal.

Back at the Penthouse everyone was pulling things together. Sonny was having a special cake delivered just before sunset at the park beside the bridge. Jason was having the park set up with chairs, a dance floor, DJ and oking everything with Mac and Anna. Everyone was excited about the change and helping out in so many different ways. Sonny was in the kitchen with Mike making huge amounts of Robin's and Stone's favorite pasta dish. Carly walked in with two buckets filled with Roses and flowers and put them in Sonny's huge walk in fridge. Felicia was working on spreading the news. Four o'clock arrived and everyone left to get prepared for the service. Carly had gotten Jason and Sonny's tux's from their homes and brought them to the penthouse as well as getting her own dress from Alcazar's who was giving her the space to help her family grieve for a dear friend.

Throughout the town women dressed in formal dresses and men in their tux's and children got into their Sunday best preparing for a very special wedding. Carly came down the stairs in a floor length purple evening gown, to find Jason fighting with his tie and she smiled, "come here," she said walking toward him.

"I hate this thing," Jason said pulling at the tie.

"Then why wear it," Carly asked slipping the tie into place and tying it?

"Robin loved to see me in a tie," he replied smiling as he looked in the mirror and laughed, "Robin tried to teach me how to tie them once but I hated them so much I stuck with clip on," he said.

"Are you helping everyone," Sonny asked as he came down the stairs? Carly smiled and shook her head and she tied Sonny's tie to.

"Can one of you zip me up," she asked? Sonny smiled and zipped up the dress and Jason put her necklace around her next and Sonny secured it. "What would we do without each other," Carly asked smiling as she looked at the three of them in the mirror.

"Have less headaches," Sonny teased.

"Ha Ha," Carly replied as she went into the frig and got all the flowers. Jason took them from her as Max and some of the others came in to take down the food. Everyone gathered at the bridge, that was decorated with ribbon and flowers, and greeted one another with smiles and hugs. Carly passed out flowers and placed a large bouquet on the top of the bridge for Robin, 2 red rose and baby's breath boutonniere for Stone and Robert along with a basket of flower petals for Caroline. Finally she placed a pillow with rose pedal and two ring on it on the bridge. Carly saw Mac arrive with Anna and the Urn and ran up to him taking the urn and placing it in a purse shaped like a wedding dress. Mac smiled as did Anna and they thanked Carly and they took the Urn and placed it next to the everything on the bridge then taking their place with their friends.

As sunset started the priest called everyone to bridge to begin the ceremony, "Today we come here not to mourn the passing of Robin but to rejoice in her marriage to her soulmate Stone Cates. In the past day they have visited everyone in their dreams telling them of their impending marriage and today rather than grieve we celebrate for at last these two precious souls unite in Eternity and Matrimony," he said and the wind picked up throwing everything on the bridge into the river including Robin's ashes and the rings. The clouds parted as the wind died down and everyone stood aghast as the heavens opened to reveal an extension of the bridge into Heaven and Robin stood in her amazing gown with the bouquet Carly made with Caroline standing next to her all smiles. Stone stood holding Robin's hand with Robert just to the side with tears in his eyes.

Robin smiled at everyone and gestured to the Priest, "Please continue," she said. Father Callahan smiled.

"Would you like Sonny to read the poem he found on Soulmates," he asked still amazed at what lie before him. Stone nodded and Sonny with an amazed look his face took his place at the foot of the bridge with Carly standing beside him with a bouquet in her hands."I found this last night and thought it fit Robin and Stone's love perfectly. The poem is called An Everlasting Love and Carly has agreed to read it with me :

**Sonny**

refrain that plays within the heart  
like an unchained melody.  
Gently wrapping 'round the heart an soul  
releasing them too soar free.  
**Carly**  
Haunting as a melody replaying  
through the mind.  
The echo of two hearts beating  
constantly in time.  
**Sonny**  
An aura of such beauty  
seems to bath us in it's glow.  
Two spirits linked forever by a passion  
only hearts in love can know.  
**Carly**  
All our years together blend at last  
in perfect harmony.  
Each moment grows more lovely  
as together we compose a timeless melody. "

They finished smiling at each other and Stone and Robin smiled back at them. Sonny helped Carly to her seat next to Bobby and returned to his seat next to Reese but couldn't help but glance back at Carly.

"And now for the vows. Stone." Father Callahan said nodding toward Stone

"I was blind and you showed me how to see with my other sense, I was dying and you shared your courage with me so that I could help others. I was alone and scared and you saved me. I have waited long so long to make you my wife though we promised ourselves to each other after Lois and Ned's vows new we can happily plan our life together because now we truly do have an eternity. Robin let this Ring be a symbol of my unending love for you and a reminder that I am as close to you as your own heart," Stone said slipping an Irish Claddagh ring onto Robins hand.

Robin smiled as her father handed her a handkerchief to wipe away her tears, "When I was alone it was my memories of you that kept me going. You had my heart at hello. We proved to everyone we were meant to be and now we see that here in eternity. I lived for you and now we can live for each other with each other hand in hand, heart to heart. You are my soulmate, my destiny I knew that the moment we kissed and when even in death my love for you still grew. Stone let this ring be a reminder our commitment to one another and an eternal symbol of our love," Robin said as she slipped a Claddagh ring onto Stones finger.

"What surly God has brought together let no one put asunder," Father Callahan said and Robin and Stoned kissed as everyone clapped smiled at the beautiful couple. Everyone took turns coming onto the bridge to congratulate the happy couple.

"Your stunning," Anna said as she took at Robin in her floor length cream colored gown with a simple beaded waist that made Robin look even more like an angel.

"I love you mom," Robin said blowing Anna a kiss.

"Take care of her," Mac said to Stone.

"Don't worry she's in good hands," Stone said holding Robin close.

"I'll miss you," Mac said to Robin.

"Why I'm in your heart so I can never be really gone," Robin said blowing Mac a kiss.

Luke and Laura came and they thanked Robin for Laura's health. Luke told Robert he missed him and Laura blew him a kiss. Felicia, Lucy and Kevin came and the three laughed about old jokes and how truly blessed they all were for knowing one another. Jax and Brenda came and Brenda was crying and laughing saying she always knew they were destined for one another. Jax congratulated Stone and wished Robin the best and said he would miss her Ned and Lois came up and Lois being Lois tried to remain calm and collected but started losing it until Stone assured her everything was fine and Ned promised to sing as he took Lois away. .Finally Jason came, "A part of me hates you, a part envies you and the other part just plane respects you," he said to Stone, "Remember she hates being told what is good for her and never let her forget how much you love her," he said to Stone.

"I envied you when you had her on earth. But no worries we are in heaven don't think any more bad things can happen to us," Stone said smiling

"I love you," Jason said to Robin.

"I know but trust me your soulmate is a lot closer than you realize," she said nodding to Gia who was in town to see Laura and Carly. Jason gave her a questioning look, "Trust me you two are more alike than you realize," Robin said with a smile as Jason took a hint and went over to Gia and explained what had happened.

Carly came next congratulating Stone, and telling Caroline what a wonderful job she had done and promising to always love her, then Carly turned to Robin, "I heard a song recently and a line said "She's much to young for you to take her so will you please hold her hand as she crosses the streets of heaven. Will you take care of Caroline until I arrive," Carly asked Robin?

"You don't even have to ask but I have a favor to ask of you," Robin said and Carly looked shocked, "You know how stubborn Sonny and Jason are I need you to help them in the days to come. Even though today is happy you know them," Robin said and Carly nodded.

Finally Sonny came up to Stone and Robin and couldn't help but laugh, "How does it feel old man," Sonny asked Stone smiling?

"Amazing,"Stone said laughing as he rubbed the ring, "The Rings are perfect," Stone said.

"We couldn't have picked out better ones ourselves," Robin said smiling.

"They are Claddagh Rings. They are hands clasping a heart with a crown standing for the most important things of a marriage, Love the heart, honor the crown and friendship the hands," Sonny explained.

"You should be wearing one to," Stone said.

"I'm not married," Sonny replied.

"No but you have been married to your Soulmate what like 3 times," Stone said smartly. Sonny looked over at Carly who stood with Bobby talking about how big Morgan was getting. Carly caught them watching and helped Morgan wave to daddy and Sonny smiled.

"What about Reese," Sonny asked?

"Ohh come on," Robin said with mock anger.

"We are angel's Sonny trust us Reese isn't your soulmate," Stone said rubbing Robin's back.

"I'll think about it," Sonny said smiling, "Take care of each other you two. Stone you were the brother I always's wanted devoted and you had more passion in your pinky finer than most people have in their whole bodies. Robin you were like my daughter and I will miss you both until I join you in heaven," Sonny said blowing Robin a kiss as Robin and Stone disappeared into the clouds and Sonny rejoined his family.

"Everyone," Robert said getting everyone's attention, "I know we all wish that those of us from heaven could stay but there is a party waiting for us back in the clouds but Robin and Stone have asked me to tell you that you are to party even though they aren't here. Caroline and I must rejoin Stone and Robin because I can't wait to make a toast. Remember that death is never the end of life just the beginning of a beautiful new life in heaven," Robert said taking Caroline's hand as they disappeared back into the clouds.

The DJ started playing music and everyone started to dance and take part of the feast that everyone had worked so hard to put together. Reese took Sonny's arm and held him possessively as Carly just shook her head and laughed at a joke Jax had just told. Luke spun Laura around the dance floor as the two reveled in their new found happiness.

Carly walked to get a drink and Sonny handed her a cup as he got his own, "I can never thank God enough for giving her back to him," Carly said referring to Luke and Laura.

"I know he was lost without her. It's like she is his light and when she isn't around the light and passion in him just disappears," Sonny said.

"I think its they each hold the others' spirit and when one leave that spirit dies and its hard to live without the very thing that is your life," Carly said smiling as Lucky cut into the dance and took his mom for a spin around the dance floor and Elizabeth took Luke for one also. Carly left to talk to her mom and John as Sonny watched.

"She's married to Alcazar," Jason said coming up behind him.

"And your with Sam but you don't think I notice you with Gia," Sonny said with a wicked smile

"Lets just say I got some Angelic advise and you taught me always to listen to Gods, Angels and your boss," Jason replied smiling.

"Yeah I got the same advise from both of them," Sonny said nodding and watched as Michael took his mom for a spin on the dance floor and Carly laughed. The sight brought a large smile to Sonny's face. Sonny put his glass down and headed to the dance floor, Reese made a move toward him but Jason stopped him, "Don't even try. They are soulmates no matter what you do they will always end up together either here or in heaven," Jason said as he stepped aside and went to ask Gia to dance.

Sonny smiled as he came up to Michael and tapped him on the shoulder, "May I cut in," Sonny asked and Michael nodded giving Carly's hand to Sonny as Ned came up to the mike, "I wrote this song last night and my beautiful daughter has agreed to sing it with me. This is for true love," Ned said as the band started up and Brooklyn took her place on a stool next to her father who had strapped on his guitar.

**Thing Called Love**

**Ned**

Hold me tight and enjoy the ride

These wings will fly us away

Away from all fear and pain.

**Brooklyn**

Hold me tight and fly me away

Let me get lost in you

Lets get away from madness and greed.

**Both**

Angels cry

Angels bleed

Angel to Angel you are my everything

Fly tonight into happier times

Fly away and let us reign happily.

**Brooklyn**

To long I have been without you

Lost and afraid I walked in Fear

Be my salvation

Set me free

**Ned**

You were my destiny

My everything

I knew it was you when your laugh set me free

So

**Both**.

Hold on tight its an amazing ride

Just the two of us forever free

Fly, Fly higher and higher to our mansion in heaven

Love shall be our saving grace

Faith our song

So hold on tight

This thing call love is an amazing ride

This thing called love is an amazing ride.

Everyone clapped as the song finished and Carly looked up into Sonny's eyes and thanked him for the dance as she returned to Lorenzo and Sonny went to make a toast, "As everyone know's Stone and I were like brothers and we always said that at our weddings we would be each others best men so I guess since he married Robin I have to give the speech. So here goes. Stone and Robin were destined for each other the moment they met. They gave every person here a part of themselves and today I guess we returned the favor by throwing one hell of a wedding. But I think the greatest the gift they gave me was hope. Their love proves that nothing is more powerful than faith and hope so please everyone raise a glass to the undieing love of Robin and Stone Cates," Sonny said as everyone raised a class to the sky and cheered and laughed. Reese went to Sonny's side an held him close as Alcazar held Carly close also.

Music played as everyone danced, at the wonderful cake Sonny had ordered with a Robin with a nest on a Stone bridge. Everyone smiled knowing it represented Robin and Stone, they ate the abundance of food and talked about Robin and Stone remembering their friends and promising to come back in a year. Soon it was 4am and a small storm rolled in and everyone ran for cover Sonny took cover at a near in a near by shed and was soon joined by Carly.

"Man I hate rain," Carly said shivering. Sonny took off his jacket and placed it around her as they sat down on some crates.

"It should pass quickly," Sonny said.

"You would think Robin and Stone would keep it clear on their wedding day," Carly commented.

"They may have a purpose with the rain," Sonny said still smiling.

"Your speech was wonderful. Their love does teach us a lot," Carly said staring off into no where.

"What are you thinking," Sonny asked?

"Nothing," Carly said standing dropping the coat as she did.

"What is it Carly," Sonny asked putting the coat back around her.

"Nothing," Carly said turning and coming face to face with Sonny. She felt the tingle she felt every time sonny was near but this time it was much more intense and she couldn't fight it. Carly took Sonny's hand up to her mouth and kissed his palm. "We are so alike you and I but I can't fight any longer for you. I do love you Sonny and I know you love me. I know that you feel it to but we just destroy each other in the end. So this is my goodbye," she said kissing him passionately and running into the rain.

Under the bridge near by Jason was holding Gia close and kissing her passionately, feeling for the first time the fire Sonny had described to him as what True Love felt like. Gia felt more alive than she had in years and knew that this feeling was going to complicate her life greatly but she did care.

In the Gazebo Luke and Laura held each other close and danced enjoying the break from other people as the reveled in their love for one another. Lucky, Elizabeth, Nikolas and Emily watched from their position in another gazebo thirty feet away. The sight brought smiles and hope to the two couples and that love could really conquer all death and illness.

As couples trickled home everyone seemed renewed as they remember the love of Robin and Stone Port Charles own Romeo and Juliet. At 8am the next day carly returned to the bridge with a large quilt. She smiled as she unraveled the quilt to show a picture of Robin and Stone in wedding apparel and wing in the center and pictures of how they had each lived surrounding them along with little saying about them from different people. "I'll see you all soon," Carly said as she heard Mac and Anna approaching she picked up her suitcase and leaving a note on the quilt left Port Charles to die alone and in peace.

TBC


End file.
